CBX v14.5
Added * added potion effect ICs [MCX146] and [MCU146] ** potion effects can be limited with the craftbook properties value for: ic-potions-allowed= *** leaving the value blank (default) will allow all potion effects. **** Players will still require permission to build the ICs. ** potion effect names and id #s can be found at the main minecraft wiki: http://www.minecraftwiki.net/wiki/Potion_effects#Parameters *** ID #s are in the very slim column on the far left of the table. ** MCX146 will give players within the set IC area the specified potion effect when toggled on. This potion will not be removed when the IC is turned off. ** MCU146 will give players within the set IC area the specified potion effect while they are in the area and while the IC is turned on. *** When players leave the area they will lose the potion effect *** When the IC is turned off, the players will retain the potion effect until it wears off *** Players within the area do not lose the potion effect **** The potions will refresh when it is almost gone *** Players that enter the area with the same potion effect will regain their original potion effect and the remaining time when they leave. *** NOTE: Players that use potions of the same type as the IC's will lose their potions when they leave the area! It is best to use potions outside of the IC area, and then enter in. ** MCU146 is built the same way as MCX146 but ignores potion durations if set. * added Minecart Warp block. ** default block is purple wool(# 10) ** Requires CartWarp sign ** uses /cbwarp destinations ** can be disabled in the craftbook.properties with: minecart-enable-warpblock=false **** line3 and line4 are optional, and use Sort settings **** If line3 and line4 are blank, it will warp all minecarts. ** works similar to Minecart Cart Lift where the CartWarp can also be placed at the warp destination to tell which way the minecart should go. *** If the CartWarp is not added to the destination, the minecart will attempt to follow any tracks that may be there. * added Minecart Destroy block. ** default block is black wool (# 15) ** this will destroy minecarts without dropping them *** this will NOT destroy storage minecarts ** this is disabled by default ** can be enabled in the craftbook.properties with: minecart-enable-destroyblock=true ** no sign is used. * added max ic-area length settings in the craftbook.properties ** used to limit ICs such as [MCX140][MCX142][MCX144] etc Bug Fixes * fixed Minecart Craft block crafting more than once on a single pass. * fixed [Lift] recognizing post-signs instead of only wall-signs * fixed Lift sending players on block edges to possibly get hurt * fixed Cauldron to recognize more damage/color values to support new items such as spawn eggs. * fixed issue with Cauldrons only recognizing color items that have multipliers. Normal items did not have this issue. * fixed issue with Cauldrons and blocks that use damage values for direction, such as pumpkins, stairs, furnaces, etc. requiring specific values in recipes when it shouldn't. 14.5